funballfandomcom-20200215-history
Wodwick
|profession = Isles & Quint Employee Sunrise Farms CEO |age = 24 (The Thief of Silverwood) 26 (The Planet's Shadow) |gender = Male (he/him) |birthplace = New Hub City |species = Gridmask |accentcolor = 393939 }} Background Information Wodwick Dee is a Gridmask from Ludus. A young entrepreneur in the agricultural sector, Wodwick is an asset to Isles & Quint. Born in New Hub City to a wealthy family, he was put through rigorous education by his parents, eventually moving on to study agricultural sciences under a mentor. B= In the Beta Timeline, Wodwick completes his studies at the surprisingly young age of 17. Given a large sum of money from his mentor and tasked with "starting something big" beyond New Hub City, his lucky break came to him in the form of an unsuccessful farm farther south from his hometown, which he purchased from its original owner. He began to reconstruct the area as the headquarters for his "Sunrise Farms", where he would attempt to use experimental technologies of his own design to increase efficiency. Despite being very successful with this, he found few buyers in New Hub City, and instead turned his attention towards a town called Silverwood in Mist Grove, where the farm's original owner had retired to. Wodwick found the market in Silverwood to be able to sustain him well, and he quickly became well-known to the town's modest population. After catching Cobalt trying to steal some of his vegetables one time, he took an interest to her and her thievish abilities, slowly but eventually leading into a friendship between them. Before Cobalt is to be killed by Tesmarck's employees, Wodwick is inexplicably more unhinged, boarding himself up in his barn, seeming more devout to Dwin than before, and giving Cobalt a cryptic warning before she is captured. |-| N= Wodwick's past is not elaborated upon much in the Nu Timeline. His earliest chronicled adventures are those with Seira, his friend and time-traveling companion. Moving through different points in time as an observer, Wodwick chronicled some of his observations in a journal. When tasked with examining the life of Taku, he, at one point, left behind a journal of Taku's future by accident. After a presumably long time traveling with Seira, he would suddenly be left on Ludus to play an "important role" in Baxter's life. Here, Wodwick would meet and be temporarily housed by Revelian, also becoming close with Samuel and Poisonshot. By following around Revelian, Wodwick would eventually learn about Isles & Quint and apply for a job with the company. Working with the company through its early years, Wodwick would eventually meet up once more with Seira, though only to visit Taku and retrieve the journal he had left behind. After a rather short conversation in which he agrees to have genetic descendants created based off of him, Seira again leaves him. Wodwick continues working at Isles & Quint for a long time. Appearance and Personality Wodwick is a bald, gray-skinned gridmask of average height and a somewhat large build. His usual attire consists of "impractical-practical" uniforms: frequently tailored to aid him in whatever his main task is, but often expensive and extraordinary. He owns an extensive collection of hats and is rarely seen without one on. When working for Isles & Quint, he tends to wear business suits. B= Wodwick, though meticulous and calculative, puts on a relaxed attitude in the company of most others. He gets his primary doses of spontaneity from his friends, a fact which he recognizes and is glad for. He has some mild hoarder tendencies and has a difficult time letting go of sentimental objects - though what may count as "sentimental" to him is often questionable. |-| N= Wodwick is not very expressive, and maintains a formal attitude most of the time. He is somewhat meek in the presence of those that are much larger than him (such as, say, Revelian), and tends to relax more otherwise. He can get rather obsessive over subjects that fascinate him, such as with alien technology. He is largely a nostalgic individual, particularly when thinking back on his past adventures with Seira, and keeps multiple journals of his day-to-day life and observations. Relationships In the Beta Timeline, Wodwick has a friendship with Cobalt, and the two visit one another at their respective homes on occasion. Wodwick is known through most parts of Silverwood and has a good reputation in the area. As a trustworthy presence, this allows him to cover for Cobalt's various schemes to inquiring parties - namely Cobalt's mother, Pelinne - by claiming that the two were out together. Skills and Abilities Trivia *The name "Wodwick", in Ludusian etymology, comes from the archaic "woodwick" - a lighting device that would eventually lend itself to the torch. *Wodwick is infamous for his terrible throwing aim. *Wodwick's favorite color is apparently white, though he is known for sporting a "signature grey". Trivia *His Aura is .